The Object of my Affection
by surfingfiend2685wolfqueen
Summary: Xehanort, plots to get rid of all of the apprentices and Ansem the wise, which he does, so now he and Ienzo can rule Radiant Garden, but will Ienzo rule with him willingly?
1. Your all mine now Ienzo dear

**I had some fun writing this one, it's kind of like the sequel to "Realization" Please don't mind the gayness of the letter when you get to it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The apprentices or any other Kingdom Hearts characters,**

**oh but if I did... **

"Xehanort you can't deny the way you look at him, everyone can see it! It's just indescribably wrong." Xehanort gazed at Even in an innocent manner. "Why Even, who ever, are you talking about?"

Even stamped his foot out of frustration, for Xehanort was never straightforward. "You know very well that it's Ienzo!"

"Oh, him, well I have to admit he is interesting, but nothing more than that."

"I don't believe you."

"Oh really?" Xehanort said with a strange smile, almost that of a madman. " Well that's just too bad for you." Even shrank back into a corner in the white workroom, as Xehanort grabbed a rope from one of the work benches, and began struggling to tie him. Even tried to fend him off as best as he could, but Xehanort easily overpowered him. Even ( who now had his hands and legs bound) had begun wishing that Dilan had gone with him when he had the chance.

"What are you going to do with me? Unhand me this instant you ingrate or Master Ansem will punish you!"

"That is highly unlikely seeing as you and Dilan are going on hiatus for a little while." With no more than that Xehanort tossed Even into a small broom closet with nothing but a few water bottles and some blankets.

For the remainder of the day everyone was low key, except Dilan who was wandering the massive halls looking for a certain lanky, dirty blond apprentice.

"Xehanort, where is Even." He said in a very serious tone, arms folded.

"I'm not quite sure, Dilan. Why do you ask?" Xehanort said indifferently.

"Because Even told me a few hours ago that he needed to confront you on something important. Out with it, where did you put him."

"Search me." Xehanort threw up his arms, as if to emphasize his statement.

"I think that you will, come with me to the work room." Xehanort knew that wasn't a request, and when Dilan had his back turned, Xehanort smiled a familiar sick smile.

Dilan spent some time looking around the workroom, but could not find his lover. He did not even notice, Xehanort coming after him with a coiled rope. Soon enough Dilan found his lover, and shared Even's fate. "You two play nice now." Xehanort chuckled, in a psychotic way.

By the time dinner rolled around Dilan and Even's disappearance was noticed. So when Ansem asked him if he knew anything about the situation he said, "Why yes, sir, they left this letter for me to give to you." It read:

_Dear Master Ansem,_

_We have decided to take a vacation together, to relax. Also to take some time to our selves, which we have not done in a while. Mainly we did not want to tell you for fear that you would say no. So please don't worry about us, we will be back soon._

_Sincerely Dilan & Even_

"Well, I guess they were tired and needed some time to themselves, still, one would think that they would have at least given me better notice." Master Ansem tried to say calmly, but Xehanort could detect a tone of hesitation.

Xehanort noticed Ienzo staring at him, as if he knew that it was he who put Dilan and Even away. But Ienzo quickly looked away as Xehanort returned his stare.

"Hi Briag! What might you be up to?" Xehanort grinned politely at the semi-confused boy.

"Um, well, right now I'm working on my target practice. Dilan says that there's room for improvement, but don't see how I can get any better." He boasted.

"Since your so good already, do you mind if I show you an important discovery in the lab?" Briag did not like Xehanort very much, but he figured that, he wasn't much of a threat. So he want along. On the way there Xehanoprt asked him a strange question. "Briag, do you notice if I pay a certain person more attention than everyone else?"

Briag who was stumped, answered truthfully. "Well ya, do kind of pay Ienzo a little more attention than the others, like staring at him and stuff...uh"

"We're here, oh and Briag, thank you for informing me." He said sweetly, like honey dipped in tea. He pushed Briag into the lab, and no one saw him again for the rest of the day.

Ansem had to leave on important business, apparently the farmers of Radiant Garden needed more land for better crops. (Which is why he did not comment on Briag's disappearance.) So that left Ienzo, Elaeus, and Xehanort alone in the castle for the day. Ienzo was isolated in the library, and Elaeus was in the white workroom.

"Elaeus, it's Ienzo, he's been hurt! You must come quickly and help!" The two apprentices rushed to the labs. But not a soul was to be found there.

"Where is he?"Elaeus asked in a worried tone. "Xehanort, what do you think, you're doing."

"I'm doing what is best for me and Radiant Gardens." He said viciously as he closed the door of the laboratory.

Ienzo began to get nervous as time past. Elaeus had promised to meet him in the library, after he was finished repairing a broken cabinet door in the workroom. Just as he made up his mind to go off and find Elaeus, Xehanort entered the library, wearing an unreadable mask for a face.

"Xehanort, is Elaeus with you?" Ienzo asked politely.

"No he's not Ienzo, my dear, in fact he wont be coming back at all." He said with cold smile.

He glided across the floor to the small shaking youth. "What are you saying Xehanort?"

"What I am saying is that you and I are very much alone now."

Iezno squeaked with fear and sorrow. 'How could this be?' He thought. 'Has Xehanort really done away with all of them?' It could not be, Ienzo would not let it. He pushed past Xehanort's bulk and ran down the many halls until he reached the lab. But it was as empty as a picked over battlefield.

'What!?' He checked everywhere for any of them. The dinning room, kitchen, shooting range, even the gardens, but to no avail. He tried to make his way to his room, but Xehanort was waiting outside the door.

"Dearest Ienzo, will you please let me explain?" He said softly.

"Don't call me pet names! And what do you mean by 'explain'?" He shrieked. Xehanort patted him on the head, " There was a terrible accident, the darkness over powered them all, they were consumed by their own dark hearts."

"I don't understand." Xehanort looked into those deep gray blue eyes, that seemed to want everything. "How about you get some rest, and when Ansem comes back I can explain everything to the both of you."

"It's Master Ansem." Ienzo corrected.

"Not for long" Xehanort said venomously under his breath as he tucked Iezno in.

That dawn Ansem arrived, only to find Xehanort waiting at the bottom steps of the castle. "My boy, Xehanort, you did not have to wait for me to come back. What a nice surprise."

Xehanort smiled cutely. "Why yes it is, and there are more surprises to come! I have an important experiment that I am just dying you show you. Right this way."

Xehanort led Ansem to the workroom. "All right now close your eyes, and no peeking!" Ansem too soft hearted to say no, did so. The fool did not notice Xehanort's ropes until his feet were tied. Anesm fell onto the hard marble floor. Stunned after the fall, he tried to untie himself, paying Xehanort and his anaesthesia no mind. Until of course it was too late.

Just before his lost concousinos Ansem said, "Xehanort what do you think you're doing!" "Claiming what belongs to me," The white haired youth hissed, as he removed the needle. "Your kingdom, and precious Ienzo with it." Ansem had a look of horror on his face before descending into his sub-consciousness, and was roughly thrown into a small broom closet with the others.

Ienzo awoke to the dawn's daylight creeping into his room. He felt numb, physically and emotionally, so he decided to go for a walk in the gardens. Today the sun shone brightly, proud to cover the land in light. Almost as if it would never be able to do so again. Ienzo clutched his small brown teddy bear, he would rarely bring it with him anywhere outside of his bedroom, but today he needed the soft comfort that Mr. Bear had to offer.

His peace of mind was shattered by Xehanort. Who ran up to him out of breath. "What is it Xehanort? Is something wrong?"Xehanort waited to catch his breath and said quietly, "Yes it's Master Ansem, he's be killed in a train accident on the way back to the castle."

Ienzo sunk into the warm earth beneath him. His hands burying his delicate head. "You have suffered enough for today, Ienzo my pet, let me taking you to your room." Ienzo, so melancholy already, did not have the will power to say no.

"Would you like me to bring you some tea and bread?" The ensconced form nodded and Xehanort happily went to the kitchen to make some tea with a little more than just honey in it.

"Please eat something darling, you look so awful." Ienzo wearily poked half of his head over the covers. "No thank you Xehanort, I just don't feeling like eating or drinking."

Taking up the blue china tea cup, Xehanort tried to prop Ienzo up a bit, "Come now, it's good for you. It will make you feel better, and all your cares will melt away."

"I don't see how tea will simply make me feel any better." Ienzo grumbled, but took the tea and sipped it carefully. Xehanort smiled as he noted Ienzo's eyelids getting heavy and his movements sluggish. Ienzo soon lied back and began to talk about pretty flowers and butterflies.

"You know Ienzo, my precious, I'm so very glad that Ansem taught us that sleeping spell. It's seemed to have worked wonders on you." but Ienzo paid no mind to the off kilter comment, and instead fell asleep.

The next day Ienzo awoke to the sounds of multiple feet running against marble. Being as curious as he is, Ienzo dressed quickly to see what all the fuss was about. In the stone white halls a clamor of servants were nestled close to the giant doors of the castle's entrance.

Ienzo tapped a squat man on the shoulder. "Excuse me sir, but could you tell me what is going on?"

The man answered quickly, "That young apprentice Xehanort, is being crowned king, apparently King Ansem the wise left a deed, stating that if anything should happen to him the oldest apprentice was to receive the entire kingdom."

"So this is a coronation ceremony." Ienzo said to himself. He did not like the idea of Xehanort ruling the beautiful Radiant Gardens, nor did he like the fact that Xehanort now had total control over every life in it. Wait, didn't he read something similar to this in Xehanort's room?

Ienzo stayed in the library for most of the day. His heart was weighed down by the deaths of his 'family' and the thought of his new ruler.

He was in the middle of 'In depth Analysis of The Human Mind'. When who else, but Xehanort came in. "No doubt you have already heard that I am to rule in Ansem's stead as king."

"Yes" Ienzo said quietly. "But in order for me to properly rule I must first choose a queen." Ienzo did not like where this was going. He tried to flee out the side door and into the kitchen, but Xehanort caught him by the wrist. Writhing with panic Ienzo cried out for him to stop. Xehanort did not like seeing him like this at all of he let Ienzo go, and watched him run.

Ienzo was so stretched mentally, that physically he could not run any further than the castle's entrance. Looking behind him to make sure Xehanort wasn't following, he sat down and inhaled/ exhaled deeply. Trying so hard not to think of anything that had been going on for the past week.

* Flashback*

Xehanort: Ienzo, what would you do if there was no one left, but you, in Radiant Garden?

Ienzo: Well, I would read every book in the library! *He smiled in a kidding way*

Ienzo: and when I got bored of that I would, use that teleportation spell that Master Ansem taught us to go to other worlds.

Xehanort: That sounds so lovely, so you really think that there are, 'other worlds' out there?

Ienzo: Well there's no proof that they don't exist.

Xehanort: I guess so, maybe you and I came from another world.

Ienzo: Maybe.

Xehanort: Ienzo, have I ever told you how good of a friend you are to me? You are truly the only person I can talk to. Probably because we are so very much alike.

Ienzo: um, thanks, listen Master Ansem is calling us, we had better going inside.

* End of Flashback*

His memory of the past was shattered by the sound of small dancers feet leaping against the stone steps. Afraid, Ienzo slowly turned around to find strange, white creatures, with zippers for mouths, and black bands around their arms and feet. They had some sort of insignia atop of their heads, but they swayed so quickly that Ienzo could not make out what it was.

Then (as if poor Ienzo was not scared enough already) they began to speak to him a low sharp voice, "Come with us our queen, yes come back to safety."

Ienzo tried to assess the situation, but, was not given the chance, for the white creatures grabbed at him, and carried him (up off the ground) onto their backs, all the way to his room. When Ienzo was tossed inside, he crawled under the covers and stayed there.

_**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this, I know I sure did. Heh heh, Ienzo is gonna be queen! (I smell a certain David Bowie song coming on) I will defiantly write more Chapters for this. I will also write a story on the details of the apprentices and Ansem's disappearances. Review nicely or Ienzo will end up in da closet too! **_


	2. No one else, but him

**Let the fun begin! Disclaimers: I do not own the Kingdom hearts characters in any way! I do not own the poem, by E.E. Cummings at all. And special thanks to , Tsuchifuru. For editing this chapter of mine. :D**

_**The Next Morning:**_

"Ienzo? I see that your up." Xehanort said curtly.

"Yes" Ienzo began to make his way out of the white kitchen when a barge of Dusk's surrounded the youth.

"Xehanort," Ienzo said sternly, "I've seen the creatures before. What are they? Why did they call me their queen?"

Xehanort nonchalantly sat down in one sweeping motion. "I have taken it upon my self to call them Dusk's they are the shell that is left when a person with a strong heart dies a Nobody is created with the remaining body and soul. They called you their queen because that is what you are."

Ienzo blinked, and said, "Wait. What do you mean by that last statement?"

"You know, you look really cute when your confused." Ienzo gasped at his friend's brashness, "Why, why do you say such things, like that to me! Tell me why!" He seemed to be chocking back tears. Poor Ienzo could not figure out why he was so upset, he was always one to keep his composure.

"As I said yesterday, I need a queen to aid me in rule as king of .." But Xehanort was cut off. "If you haven't noticed I'm a BOY!" He shrieked.

"Oh Ienzo dear, how do I explain this?" he said to the air. "Could you have a seat, and hear me out?"

The young boy begrudgingly sat down on a wooden chair. "Alright I'll humor you for now."

Xehanort grinned widely. "Well do you remember the time when we talked about what you would do if you were the last person in Radiant Gardens,"

Ienzo nodded his head. "Yes."

"Well then you'd likely remember what I said afterwards." Ienzo blushed a bit, and put his head down so as not to show it. Xehanort continued "I meant it when I said you were a good friend to me. You are the only person that I trust here in Radiant Gardens, that being said, there is no way I could possibly pick anyone else, because I really don't know anyone here. Not in the same way I know you."

"I'm going for a walk, I'll be back in a bit." Ienzo said indifferently.

As he ventured through the gardens he came face to face with a number of the Dusks. No matter where he went they always followed closely behind. After a frustrating twenty minutes of being followed Ienzo gave up. Stomping out of the gardens as he went looking for Xehanort.

The tanned apprentice was in his room when Ienzo came bursting in. "Xehanort! Call off these Dusk things, I know it was you who told them to follow me!"

Xehanort was oddly calm in the face of Ienzo's outburst. "I only sent them after you for your protection."

Losing steam in the place of curiosity Ienzo asked. "My protection? From what do I need protecting exactly?"

Xehanort's face was solemn, "From the darkness that plagues this land I don't want your heart to be taken over like the others."

Ienzo stammered "I...I don't understand..."

Xehanort smiled as he made his way over to Ienzo. "It's alright." He said as he held the youth. "I shall explain all very soon." He began to whisper in Ienzo's ear;

"somewhere I have never traveled, gladly beyondany experience, your eyes have their silence:

in your most frail gesture are things which enclose me,

or which I cannot touch because they are too near

your slightest look will easily unclose me

though I have closed myself as fingers,

you open always petal by petal,

or if your wish be to close me, I and

my life will shut very beautifully ,suddenly,

as when the heart of this flower imagines,

nothing which we are to perceive in this world equals

the power of your intense fragility,

(I do not know what it is about you that closes

and opens; only something in me understands

the voice of your eyes is deeper than all roses)

nobody, not even the rain, has such small hands"

Dizzy and confused Ienzo had no clue as to what to do next. "Xehanort, was... uh .. That E. E. Cummings?"

"Yes darling it was. I knew you would recognize it." Ienzo broke away from Xehanort's grasp. "Your starting to scare me."

Xehanort merely smiled an omniscient smile, as if he ruled the world.

For the remainder of the day Ienzo his in the lowest level of the castle Dungeons. The young apprentice liked it there. Even if it was gloomy and dank.

The violet haired boy made his way through the panels and released the crystals. He soon came to the largest panel that would open the castle doors. He released the giant crystal and a stone door down the hall opened. This was Ienzo's secret room, where he kept his most private thoughts and projects.

He began organizing some notes when he heard a terrifying noise. Someone else was down there with him. He listened as the iron gates one- by-one were opened. The sound of light footsteps on water drew nearer and nearer. Ienzo froze as there came a knock at the door.

"Ienzo, it's me, Xehanort."

"Stay away!" The youth shrieked, "How did you know about this place anyways?"

Xehanort said, in a muffled voice through the door, "I've known for a long time now, this is your little hideaway isn't it?"

Ienzo huffed out of frustration.

"May I talk to you my pet?" Xehanort asked

"First off I'm not your pet! Second, no you many not talk to me at all." Ienzo scowled.

"Fine," He said casually. "If you want to be difficult." Ienzo heard Xehanort walk over to the main panel and released the large crystal.

So slowly and painfully the secret door opened. As it rose Ienzo saw segments of Xehanort's body covered in violent, twisting shadows. The door clinked open and Xehanort came forward to embrace Ienzo. But the youth bristled, as he backed away.

"Please listen Ienzo, I have something important to discuss with you." He said gently.

"What is it?" The violet-haired apprentice said, with his back against the stone wall.

"I cannot leave you alone and unprotected. We must make an arrangement so that you are never alone."

"Do you realize that your talking incoherently?" Ienzo said snidely

"Oh, Ienzo dear, soon you shall know everything" The king sighed. "But for now, we must talk."

"About?"

"Us." Xehanort said firmly.

"Us?" Ienzo cocked his head to the side, making a confused face.

"Yes. Us!"

"You mean 'us' as in a couple?" Ienzo said, as Xehanort grinned a Cheshire cat grin.

"Perhaps. Now one of my fist priorities is your safety, you mustn't run away from the castle too often. You need to be in a place where I can see you." Ienzo just stared at the sun kissed king, like someone whom had just woken up from a deep sleep.

"Are you listening to me Ienzo?"

"You like me." The violet haired youth said to himself. The realization of it all finally sinking in.

"'Like'? I 'like' you, as in?" Xehanort said, grinning with satisfaction.

Now Ienzo stared shyly at the ground. "Well... as in, infatuation?"

Xehanort held Ienzo close. "Perhaps I do." He whispered sensually.

Ienzo broke away from his strong grip. "You sicken me!" He shrieked as he ran away and headed far into town.

Xehanort watched Ienzo through the use of a dark portal. As he stroked a heartless pet, he chuckled, "Everything is falling in to place. Just as I planned. He'll be mine by midday tomorrow."

Ienzo ran desperately and blindly through Radiant Gardens. When he finally ran out of breath, he took the time to stop and look at his surroundings.

'Wait a minuet.' he cupped a hand to his left ear, and listened carefully. He heard nothing. Not the sound of feet scuffling, nor the laughter of children. In fact, he could even hear the lark singing it's mundane tune.

'Everyone, they're all gone! ... Wait hold on a minuet Ienzo, lets not jump to conclusions now. I'm sure that if you just calmly look around the town you'll find some one who can help you.'

He searched, and searched until the sun sank below the horizon line. His searching was in vain, and now to top off his horrid day, it was getting cold. He needed to find a place to rest.

So he chose the natural disaster shelter, that he and the other apprentices had built, stocked with food, and other toiletries, Ienzo thought he would be very safe there. After munching on some trail mix, he made a little makeshift bed, curled up and tried to sleep. But he was so cold, and he was terrified by the fact that Xehanort was probably out there, looking for him right now. So instead he tried to recite the table of periodical elements. It did not help him. Towards the end he was reminded of Eleaus and the others. "I wish I had my teddy." He said quietly.

Somehow Ienzo was able to get to sleep, but not without being plagued by nightmares. He dreamt of Master Ansem and the others in some dark tight space. He could not make anything out, just the sense of fear in them. He dreamt of Xehanort morphing into some sort of demon of the dark, the darkness of his own heart consuming his body. He also dreamt of himself, except he was somehow... different.

When Ienzo awoke rays of light streaked through the makeshift window. He stretched, dressed and ate quickly. For he had a plan.

Very quickly, very quietly Ienzo jogged, to a field that surrounded the castle, and it's gardens, from there he sneaked to a door that lead to the basement. He planned to steal one of the Gummi ships that rested there.

Suddenly the youth stopped, and turned around. He was sure he had heard muffled cries in the background.

Oh, no that's impossible. The only thing behind him was a plain old closet door. Being the curious creature that he is Ienzo decided to take a peek, just to prove to himself that there was nothing there, but his own imagination trying to scare him. (After being around Xehanort though it would be pretty hard to be scared of anything else.)

His heart beating quickly he began to turn the nob, slowly, slowly the door creaked open with a menacing groan. He closed his eyes and wenched the door fully open, and there lying, sprawled out on the floor of the closet was his 'family'.

**A/N: Wow, this was so much fun to write. BTW, I hadn't planned on Xehanort admitting that he liked Ienzo, so don't expect him to be all lovey dovey in up and coming chapters, I'll just stick with keeping him possessive and creepy. **

**Well that's what I get for writing the ending first, the beginning second, and the middle third. **

**Yes, I put a poem in my FF, I'm probably one of the few who do that. :o But the poem seems to fit Xehanort's love for Ienzo and how fragile Ienzo seems to him. **

**Jezz I just noticed this, but there is a lot going on in this chapter! And where did all of the townspeople go? I guess you'll all have to read and find out! I hope you all enjoyed it.**

**Edit: (10/26/10) I FINALLY went back to this chapter and edited it. I even added a few little tid bits. Yay!**


	3. Closet time interlude

**Okay, so I decided to make a short chapter devoted to the other Apprentices and what really happened. This chap. also serves as a break from the XehxIenzo stuff.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or it's characters. **

_BANG! _

The sound reverberated off the long walls of the tiny space.

Even was in a state of panic.

(being trapped in a closet would do that to you)

He writhed, hoping to loosen the ropes that bound his wrists and ankles. But to no avail. So, the blond tried to scoot over to the door and turn the knob with his mouth. But that didn't work out very well either. He screamed for help hoping that by some happy mistake one of the castle servants happened on by. Alas nothing. So, Even tried to rest his throat.

Noises.

From the outside. Even awoke. '_I must have dozed off.' _Was his first thought.

He tried to shout, but his throat still hurt. So, instead, Even braced his body, and slammed it against the door. Hoping to get someone's attention.

"You two play nice now." Even heard a familiar psychotic voice say.

The door creaked open and Dilan soon joined Even.

"Even? Are you alright? He didn't hurt you, did he?" Dilan

Even choked on some uprooted dust. "Yes I'm fine. Well technically speaking, we're not fine at all, we are trapped in a closet, with no way out. And I'm pretty sure that no one is coming for us."

Dilan looked at the floor. "You're right. He'll probably make up some lie to tell to everyone."

"Look there are some water bottles here. Dilan can you get one opened?" Dilan inched behind Even on his knees, "Well, I'll try."

After much effort (and one bottle spilling on Even before he got to drink it), Dilan finally got one opened. He chivalrously let Even drink first.

"How long do you think we'll be in here?" Dilan asked

"I… I don't know. I hope someone finds us soon." Even said sadly as the two looked forlornly through a slit of light at the bottom of the door.

**A Day Later**

"Briag, do you notice if I pay a certain person more attention than everyone else?"

Briag who was stumped, answered truthfully. "Well ya, do kind of pay Ienzo a little more attention than the others, like staring at him and stuff...uh"

"We're here, oh and Briag, thank you for informing me." He said sweetly, like honey dipped in tea as he pushed Briag into the lab.

"Hey! What's the big idea?" Xehanort smiled at Briag's naivety.

"Why, Braig I'm feeding my pets they need a good strong host to live in." He said simply. As if he were reading off a grocery list.

Before Braig could even open his mouth to scream, a million heartless covered him in a split second. Xehanort laughed a little as he locked the laboratory door.

**Later On In The Same Day**

Xehanort came bursting into the apprentice's workroom.

"Elaeus, it's Ienzo, he's been hurt! You must come quickly and help!" When they got to the lab there was on one to be found.

"Where is he? Xehanort what do you think you're doing?" The larger appendice shouted.

"I'm doing what is best for me and Radiant Gardens." He said viciously as Elaeus shared Braig's fate.

But unlike Braig, Elaeus fought back, and he put up a good fight, but in the end he became a creature of the dark.

"It was your fear, that ultimately gave you away. Those creatures, which I shall call heartless, (for they steal away people's hearts, as I have discovered) were attracted to your growing fear of losing the ones you care for." Xehanort smiled as he thought of the kingdom he would soon rule.

**A Day Later**

After Xehanort's shenanigans, Ansem the Wise was thrown into the closet as well.

Ansem soon figured out that he was not alone.

"How could he do such a thing! After we nursed him back to health from death's door!" The once-king ranted.

Even sighed inwardly, "I'm not quite sure, but I do know this. When I inquired him about Ienzo he got very agitated. I believe that is the very reason why Xehanort threw me into this closet."

"And when I went looking for Even , he was the same way." Dilan added.

"So what should we do Master Ansem?" The lovers asked.

"We wait. Patience will be our ally." He said quietly.

Dilan and Even exchanged looks of fear, as their leader propped up against the wall, closed his eyes and waited.

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this interlude. Please read and review! **

**Edit: (10/26/10) Just added a bit more and fixed some confusing lines. :D**


	4. A Proposal of sorts Ienzo darling

**I would like to say a big thank you to all of my viewers for giving me helpful tips. :D on with the show!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The apprentices or any other Kingdom Hearts characters****.**

For once in his life Ienzo was speechless. "No! Who did this to you?" Was all he could muster out as he looked around for something to untie their bonds with. "You have to get out of here. It's a trap." Ignoring Even's warning Ienzo questioned. "Where are Braig and Elaeus?"

"They are in a place where shadows crawl." said a familiar voice. It couldn't be. But for Xehanort anything was possible.

"You" Ienzo said menacingly. "You did this didn't you."

Xehanort nonchalantly made his way over to Ienzo. "Why yes, indeed I did dearest." Ienzo shivered outwardly as Xehanort said this. "What did you do with Elaeus and Braig?"

"Why should you care about that brute when you have me, and Braig is just a waste of space." Ienzo was too appalled to respond.

He backed into a table and picked up a scalpeling knife. 'Maybe I can still save the others.' He thought. That was until Xehanort swiftly backed the younger apprentice into a wall. He began to get uncomfortably close to Ienzo, while holding his waist. Ienzo couldn't even hear the others shouting at him. He could only see and smell Xehanort.

"Get away from me." He seethed. Xehanort laughed, "Not on your life." "Then maybe on your death!" Ienzo screeched, and out of anger drove the knife into Xehanort's side. Not very deep, but enough to puncture his skin. Xehanort cried out as he fell to the ground clutching his side.

Ienzo used his time wisely to undo the ropes that bound his 'family'. Unfortunately before any of them could reach the door, dusks surrounded them. "Xehanort, this is madness. I ask you as your guardian to please, desist." Ansem the Wise pleaded.

"Madness you say? I refer to it as claiming what rightfully deserve. My humble servants take them away." The dusks began to close in on the group.

Ienzo shouted, "Wait Xehanort. Let's make a deal."

Xehanort halted the dusks. "What kind of deal Ienzo my sweet?"

"If...if you let my friends go, and promise not to harm them, I'll do anything you ask."

Xehanort stroked his chin, "Anything I want?"

Ienzo lowered his head, "Yes."

"Alright then. I want you to... have dinner with me" Ienzo took a moment to consider. "Is that all?" Xehanort nodded 'yes' in response.

"Alright, I will go through with this, only so long as you hold up your end of the bargain."

"Done." Xehanort said happily as they shook hands on it. Xehanort snapped his fingers and the dusks disappeared. "Come to me Ienzo and you may redeem your self by dressing my wound."

Ienzo marched up to Xehanort in anything but a defeatist manner. "We shall see how long you can keep me here. I doubt it will be forever." Ienzo whispered. Xehanort just smiled maniacally as he lead Ienzo away from the lab and into the castle's great hall.

Later on that night

Ienzo was sitting in his new bedroom. This one was certainly fit for a king. (Or queen as Xehanort put it) The bed sheets were golden, with a white canopy surrounding the top. Like some foreboding ghost. In the corner was a vanity and desk beside it. All made of mahogany. Many bookshelves took up most of the remaining space. Large windows allowed light to filter in. These windows would have made Ienzo feel more comfortable. If it were not for the numbers of dusks guarding them in case the youth tried to make his escape. Ienzo sighed as he arose from the edge of his new bed to dress for upcoming and miserable dinner.

When he opened his closet to find some decent article of clothing, Ienzo noticed that almost every single outfit was either a dress or skirt. "I don't understand. Feminine clothing? What is he planning?"

On the balcony

Xehanort had set up a small table covered in a red table cloth. Lit candle's were spread around and on the table. The sweet aroma of freshly made food wafted through the air, but Xehanort had no interest in any of it.

He awaited his violet haired angel. "My plans could not have worked out any better than this. I almost pity Ienzo, he is playing right into my hands."

Ienzo emerged from a large set of stone doors and made his way over to Xehanort.

"Oh, your wearing your lab clothes. I was hoping that you would embrace your new lifestyle, but I guess, for you, change will have to come slowly."

"Xehanort, I am losing my patience, please explain to me what exactly is going on?" Ienzo said slowly.

"Before I do, Ienzo, my dearest, I have something very important to ask you. I've thought about this for days, and _us _as well."

Ienzo cocked his head to the side, unsure that if what he really was hearing was true.

"And well, ... may I have your hand?" Xehanort forced Ienzo's fragile hands into his sun kissed ones, as he got down on one knee. "_Ienzo will you be my queen forever? Will you marry me?_"

Ienzo sat there for many minutes, jaw dropped, eyes wide. "I... um... well, I don't..."

Smiling Xehanort said, "It's quite alright, you don't have to decide this minute. I will allow you three days to decide."

He rose up from the table to walk over to Ienzo's chair. "Your so lovely, where did you come from?"

Ienzo bristled, snapping out of the daze he was in, "That's not for you to know."

Ienzo attempted to back away, but that only worked in Xehanort's favor. "That's the second time today that I've backed you into a wall."

Ienzo was terrified, there were no choices. Not wanting to fall over the edge of the balcony, he made his way into Xehanort's eager arms. Xehanort rested his chin atop of Ienzo's soft hair, burying himself in it. As if that would make all of his sins go away. "Let go of me." The younger whispered. "Yes." Xehanort seemed intoxicated. But he let Ienzo go.

The violet haired boy ran into his room, he curled up under piles of gold, trying his hardest to blink back tears. The poor young male tossed and turned in his sleep, he eventually left the bed and browsed through the shelves upon shelves of books. Dawn broke through the windows, and Xehanort found Ienzo sprawled out on the cold floor. The older resisted the urge to wake him, but instead gently set him on the bed, and tucked him in. Before he left Xehanort bestowed a soft kiss upon Ienzo's pale forehead.

When he finally awoke, Ienzo felt as if all energy had been sucked out of his body. Eyes rimmed with red rings from crying. "I need something to eat." he said as his stomach made a threatening growl.

The dusk's followed the blue-eyed boy into the clean white kitchen and watched him keenly as he made a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

For once Ienzo could not think straight. Half of his mind was focused on his 'family' and their safety. The other half, however, was thinking of the decision he had to make.

"If I say yes, I'll never get a moments peace. If I say no he'll come after me. It's really a lose-lose situation. Well, what do you think?" he asked a dusk. Not thinking that it would respond, but it did. Much to Ienzo's surprise. "Follow your heart, my Queen." Is all it said.

Ienzo was so drained, that he decided to take a bath, and wash away the feeling of the previous days. Just as he got settled in the bath tub, he heard a strange noise. Ienzo sat up and listened.

"Xehanort, is that you?" no response. Ienzo started to worry. He wrapped a towel around his waist, and daringly peaked his head outside the door and screamed.

Standing before the door was a large, hunched over, human shaped heartless. Towing over Ienzo like some vicious giant. It seemed to be clawing at the wall.

Xehanort came bursting into Ienzo's room, "What's wrong? I heard you scream."

Ienzo just pointed at the hulking form, which was getting closer to him.

"Oh stop it, you! Your scaring him." Xehanort said, as he wacked the creature on the head. "Away with you now, go on back to the shadows. And stay there until I call you!" He said sternly.

The heartless seemed to hesitate for a moment looking at Ienzo and then back at Xehanort. In the end he left the room, and disappeared.

"Are you alright?" Xehanort asked.

"Yes, I'm fine, but what is wrong with that heartless? Why did it come after me?"

"I suppose it was wandering around the castle and got lost."

"That is not a very logical explanation. I have a feeling that you are keeping secrets from me. Am I right?" Ienzo said

"Weather you are happy with my explanation or not is not my problem. What secrets do you think I would hide from my soon-to-be-wife?"

Ienzo merely looked him in the eyes, he blinked a few times before saying, "I'll let you continue with your bath." With that he left the room abruptly.

The Next Day

Ienzo felt less groggy. So he decided to take a walk, through the marble white halls. As he passed by the Laboratory room, Ienzo heard an odd noise. It sounded like an animal crying out in pain. Ienzo, being so inquisitive, had to look into it.

The lab door creaked open, as if it hadn't been used in years. Ienzo saw a cage in the back of the room.

'_That was not there before_.'

Inside of the cage was a shocking sight. The very creature that came after him the other day. It was chained to the wall, and screaming in pain. But in that cage the creature was not alone.

There was another much like him. All black, with yellow glowing slits for eyes. Except this one was much smaller, than the one Ienzo had met. It also was missing an eye.

Ienzo bravely walked up to the cage to get a better look. "Why do you seem so familiar?" he asked the large one. But unlike the dusk's the heartless did not answer back.

"Are you hurt?" The creature nodded in response. For some reason Ienzo wanted to free it. To find out what was really happening. '_Why would Xehanort keep things like this in the lab? Why is he acting so suspicious?'_

So Ienzo decided to find out. First by opening the cage. Slowly Ienzo reached his hand out, wrapped his fingers around the bar and ...

**A/N: Yay! Cliff hangers! Proposal! And Xehanort keeping secrets. :3 well, I hope you all liked this chapter. Oh and b/c Xehanort is smart, he will not give Ienzo the ring until he says yes. :D **


	5. Possesion my dear

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or it's characters!**

Slowly Ienzo reached his hand out, wrapped his fingers around the bar and ...

Was abruptly grabbed at the waist. "What do you think you are doing in here my little darling? I guess you always had a thing for snooping."

"Xehanort let go of me!" He screeched.

"Not this time Ienzo my dear. Now you'll come with me." Xehanort said snidely as he grabbed Ienzo and carried him bridal style down the marble hall. Ienzo fought him all the way.

"Where on earth do you think your taking me?"

Xehanort responded quietly, "Some place _safe_."

They ended up in Ienzo's bedroom. Xehanort laid him down as if he were made of glass and paper. Then proceeded to climb into bed next to Ienzo.

"What do you think your doing?"

"You'll see in a minuet." Xehanort smiled seductively. Ienzo jumped out of the bed quickly, "I'd rather not."

Ienzo tried to escape but Xehanort mumbled a spell of entrapment. Dark bonds pinned Ienzo down to the bed as Xehanort began to remove Ienzo's long sleeve shirt.

"Just stop struggling, and make this easier on your self love."

As defiantly as he could Ienzo spat, "Never! I'm never going to give myself to you!"

"Oh, your not? Well then my beauty, we'll just have to fix that, won't we?"

Just as Xehanort finished his sentence a looming black heartless came up from behind his and began clawing at his back. Ienzo lay sprawled out on the bed, frozen with fear. Until a familiar voice called to him.

"Ienzo! You've got to get out of here! I know what Xehanort is planning, he wants to cover the world in darkness, with you as his possessed queen. If you want to keep your sanity my friend you will leave now!"

"Elaeus? Is that you?" Ienzo's voice was filled with hope.

"Yes, and Braig is here too."

"What can I do? I want to help?"

"Right now we need you to stay as far away from Xehanort as possible. The heartless many be savages but even they have rules. One of these rules is that there cannot be a king ruling them without a queen. That is why Xehanort needs you. I'll hold him back as long as I can." Ienzo nodded and began to run.

Ienzo's heart leapt out of his chest as he sprinted down the white marble halls. When he glanced behind, Ienzo noticed that dark shadows were chasing him, covering the stark white in jet-black nothingness. Creatures that Xehanort had called the 'heartless', were clawing at the ground and any other surface they could reach. All the while they called out to Ienzo in raspy, disembodied voices.

'_Come to us Ienzo!' 'Yes, you belong here in the dark.' 'Be our queen Ienzo!' 'We need you!' 'Forever, forever!' 'Xehanort loves you Ienzo, just as we do!' 'Don't you want to be appreciated? Worshiped?' 'Eternally adored?' 'Forever and ever and always.'_

Ienzo managed to make it outside of the castle. Only to be faced with barge of Dusks. Trying to keep a level head as he shouted an advanced fira spell that Master Ansem taught him not too long ago. That is, when he was still alive. Ienzo pushed through the creatures and ran further into town. The boy noticed that, yet again, the whole town was deserted.

Ienzo made his way to the train station hoping that he could drive at least one of them. A man suddenly appeared coming out of one of the conductor's boxes.

Ienzo shouted as he ran up to the long fellow, "Excuse me sir, but where is everyone?"

The professionally dressed man seemed shaken, "I.. I'm not quite sure. One minuet everything was normal, and the next, darkness..."

"We need to get out of here, we could be it's next victims. Can you drive this train?"

"I sure can."

Ienzo hopped into a passenger's car to recuperate while the man made his way to the head of the train. Oddly enough Ienzo found himself in a deep sleep. But not with out dreams. He dreamt again of himself, but there was something wrong about him. It was like this 'Ienzo' wasn't alive. 'Is this what will become of me if I am caught by Xehanort?'

A swift bump of the train jerked Ienzo out of his sleep. The curious teen sped to the front of the train. He knocked on the door. No answer. So he decided to open it. The man seemed unfazed by the sudden ruckus.

"Did you feel that terrible bump sir?" No response. "Umm sir? Are you alright."

The conductor waved his hand and replied casually, "I've never felt better Ienzo dear."

Ienzo's whole body froze. Terrified, the only word that came out of his mouth was, "Xehanort?"

The conductor's head spun around to the back of his body, facing Ienzo, smiling sickly. "Oh Ienzo love, you really ought to come back to me. If you don't this train will take you on a ride through hell."

Ienzo whimpered, but no matter how afraid he was, he knew that he could not let Xehanort catch him. He would do this for Elaeus, and everyone else. Where ever they were.

"Never." The boy whispered.

"What was that little Ienzo? I didn't quite catch it." The demon smirked.

Summoning up the rest of his courage Ienzo screamed, "I don't care what you say, I will never be yours!"

The possessed puppet just laughed. "Have it your way darling. I will enjoy hearing your high pitched screams." Suddenly the puppet disappeared and train began to move at an unbelievable speed. Ienzo was knocked to the ground at the sudden velocity. The young teen tried to keep his balance as he made his way through the different train cars.

Just as quickly as the speed came, it went. Leaving Ienzo thrown to the floor.

"We've stopped?" He said aloud.

Ienzo heard noises coming from the first car. He decided to hide in a luggage storage space and escape through the small window. Even though the boy was afraid of what awaited him outside, it was an all around better idea then being found by whatever was trampling through the train.

With a plop to the ground Ienzo brushed himself off and ran for the nearest hiding spot. It appeared that the train had only taken him to another county in Radiant Gardens.

Ienzo found a rundown shack. He quietly tiptoed to the wood-rotten door, and sat himself inside. For the first time that day Ienzo breathed a sigh of relief. He sank down onto a plie of fish nets. Apparently this shack once belonged to a fisherman, or woman. There were harpoons of various sizes, fishing poles, rods, string, tackle boxes, metal bates and much more.

A looming shadow standing outside the worn windows almost stopped Ienzo from breathing. The form seemed to walk in a circle around the entire proximity of the shack. Much to Ienzo's horror the door jiggled and slowly opened. The boy gave a shriek as a dark clad figure stepped inside. Ienzo grabbed a harpoon, ready to defend himself if need be.

As he pointed the weapon at the figure and was about to tell him to go away, a familiar voice called to him, 'Wait! Ienzo, don't do it! Let me explain myself."

Ienzo hesitated for a moment. "Who are you?"

The dark figure stepped back, placed his fingers over his hood. As he removed it Ienzo almost screamed.

**A/N: Yep, so this one took awhile to get out. This chapter is quite short. But I suppose that there is a lot going on in it. So I guess that makes up from my lack-o-length. Poor Elaeus, he'd defend Ienzo even as a heartless. (Yay exorcist Xehanort!) So who is this mysterious figure? Could it be Xehanort? Or someone else? And as to why heartless have rules I have no idea. But they do. So join me in the next chapter of TOOMA! **


	6. Are you lost little one?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or it's characters.**

The hood was lifted off of the mysterious person's face to reveal none other than Ansem the Wise!

Back from the dead. Ienzo dropped the harpoon and, almost, began to sob. Seeing such a friendly face in a sea of enemies did the boy some good.

"Master..? Master Ansem? Your... your not dead?" He stuttered.

"No but I came close to it. I'll explain everything later. Right now our main priority is getting somewhere safe with out these demons following us."

"Demons?" The boy said as Ansem crouched down, peering out at through the window.

"Yes. Xehanort has evil minions of the dark at his command, far more powerful and terrible than the heartless." Grabbing hold of Ienzo's hand Ansem opened the door cautiously.

The two made their way passed the train station. As they did Ienzo stole a glance at the train, from which he had just escaped. Numerous people from Radiant Gardens seemed to be searching the train from the inside out. But these people looked as though they were under an enchantment.

Ienzo remained quiet as they made their way into a deep, dingy forest. They walked for sometime before hiding in a small cave. They both settled down and Ansem the wise began to explain.

"Here we may be safe from Xehanort's tyranny. It is imperative that we concoct an idea to thwart my foolish apprentice's plan."

"First we'll need more people on our side to assist us." Ienzo whispered.

"Yes, well, that may be difficult." Ansem sighed.

The young apprentice perked up, "How so?" He said.

"Xehanort has control of all the inhabitants of Radiant Gardens, Heartless, and..." The once proud king hung his head.

"And what Master?" Ienzo uneasily waited for the answer.

"And, Elaeus, Braig, Dilan and Even." Ansem mustered.

"What?"

"Yes indeed they all fought valiantly against him, but in the end they became nothing more than heartless puppets." Ansem seemed thoroughly disheartened.

"So... your saying that they're like the heartless now?" He cried a little.

"Yes, I am afraid so." The news hardly had time to sink into Ienzo's mind as multiple shadows appeared on the walls of the cave.

"We must elude these pursuers. Come Ienzo, there is a way out of this cave over there." The way that Ansem had pointed was so narrow that they both had to crawl on their bellies.

Once they were out the two ran as fast as they could. Ansem had told Ienzo not to look behind him. So the boy just kept his eyes on what obstacles were in front of him. Soon they found themselves lost. The forest seemed to be an endless labyrinth of twisted trees and dirt.

"Ienzo, let us rest. I can go no further." Ienzo nodded to his teacher and sat down on the lumpy ground.

For the first time in a long time Ienzo noticed how tired Ansem looked. The wrinkles of wisdom that lined his face had grown deeper with worry over his kingdom. Ansem was a little too thin for a man his age. Perhaps he had not eaten in days. Bags appeared under his once cheerful eyes. Ienzo could bear to look at him no longer. The appearance of Ansem made him think of the other apprentices, and if they were in just as bad condition as his teacher was.

**Xehanort's POV**

Xehanort paced the white floor of his castle. As he awaited the arrival of his minions.

Then, just as Xehanort was about to leave when a stout man entered the throne room.

"Well, were is he?"

The sweaty man gulped, "Um... well sire we cannot locate Ienzo, he just seems to have disappeared."

Xehanort sauntered over to the man, he had an evil air about him. "Do you know what happens to people who fail me?"

The poor man shook his head.

"They get fed to my pets." Xehanort snapped his fingers and out of a dark portal came a heartless.

In one fell swoop, the creature jumped in front of the door, the man tried to escape out of and swallowed him whole. Licking it's lips as it admired it's handy work.

Xehanort stroked his pet's back, "I think it's about time that I changed my strategy. How about you look for him Eleaus, what do you say my stupid pet?"

The heartless just nodded. "Alright, find my Ienzo and don't hesitate to _kill _anyone that might be protecting him."

The creature ran out the door, and through the town with only one motive. To obey it's master.

**Ienzo's POV**

After a bit of rest the student and teacher tried again to navigate the forest. But this time when they began walking, all sorts of disturbing noises could be heard echoing through the trees.

Ienzo held tight to Ansem's sleeve. "I don't like this Master Ansem. This place gives me the creeps."

"Worry not, we will be gone from here soon."

"I hope so." Ienzo said quietly.

Little did they know that they were being followed, by a creature of the dark. But for some reason, it did not attack. It seemed to have remembered something important. More important then it's master's orders.

Soon enough the trees began to scatter, and the ground turned into a road. Ansem gave a sigh of relief at the sight of a real road.

"This path leads straight into Radiant Gardens. From there we can obtain some supplies."

Ienzo huffed, for he was very tired and not use to walking long distances. "There is only one problem. Somehow everyone in the town has disappeared."

"We could always just break into a shop." Ansem laughed.

"Master Ansem!" Ienzo was shocked.

"Come now Ienzo, don't look at me like that. What other choice do we have."

After giving the idea some thought Ienzo said, "Your right."

So the two walked along the road, and into town. This made Ienzo feel very unnerved. No guards? No Heartless, or Dusks? Something was terribly wrong. Ienzo knew that Xehanort would not just let the waltz into his kingdom without putting up a fight.

"Ienzo over here!" Ansem had broken a window open with a rock, and boosted Ienzo through it. The boy proceeded to run around to the front door, and let Ansem in. They rummaged through the entire shop, and found all kinds of food, weapons, armor, two roll up beds, and some extra clothes.

After setting up beds, Ienzo asked, "So what now?"

"We plan. What we need to use Xehanort's biggest weakness against him. And I think I know what that is." Ansem said with a slight smirk.

"What? Ienzo said innocently.

"You." Ansem said simply. Ienzo blushed at the comment. "I can remember that time when I assigned partners for the dissection lab. Xehanort was so happy that I pick you as his partner, that it made me question his sexuality. But then again, he did lose his memories. Since he doesn't know any better. After all hanging around Dilan and Even would have some sort of affect on one's brain. Whether it be the good kind or bad."

Ienzo wanted to giggle at the last part, but then he started to remember that day too, and it was very odd indeed. Xehanort had visited the bathroom multiple times that day. But because Ienzo was so innocent he had thought nothing of it at the time. Looking back at that memory now lead him to believe that perhaps there was a more sexual innuendo behind that excuse.

"Let's get some rest, the sun has already gone down."

So with that Ansem and Ienzo settled down in their makeshift beds on the floor. But Ienzo could not sleep, for he kept hearing Xehanort's voice in his head saying, _'Your three days are almost up. Tomorrow is your last chance to decide darling.'_

When the dawn rose up into the sky Ienzo and Ansem awoke along with it. "Well, it would seem to be time, time to put our plan into motion." Ienzo nodded in agreement.

They gathered all of their supplies and made their way towards the castle.

**Xehanort's POV**

Xehanort could not believe what he was seeing. Ienzo was willingly walking towards _his _castle, and more importantly he was alone.

"This must be some kind of trick. If that be the case, then I am well prepared to fall right into it." He smirked in a pleased way as he looked at his army of Dusk's and Heartless, armed and ready to fight.

**Ienzo's POV **

He was terrified.

Walking up to that castle was one of the most scary things he had ever done. The whole town seemed to be covered in darkness. But the darkness near the castle was much more suffocating. It was as if someone grabbed your neck from behind and tried to choke you.

Ienzo knew all too well that Xehanort was in there waiting for him. Whch turned his fear into terror.

Also, there was a slim chance of success, for Ansem's plan to work. But they still had to try.

The brave boy walked up to the large doors. Which opened up to welcome Iezno as he climbed the stone stairs. He walked quietly through the marble halls, and over to Ansem's ... I mean, Xehanort's throne room. There he was perched atop a velvet chair. His legs poised over the right arm of the throne. He was alone.

"Oh, Ienzo. Have you finally come to your senses and decide to come back to me?" Xehanort said in a mock-caring voice.

"Only so long as you stop hurting people." the youth responded coldly.

"My someone's cranky today."

Ienzo shook his head in a displeased manner. "Xehanort,"

Ienzo knew that it was only a matter of time before Xehanort saw through his pitiful attempt to buy Ansem some time. Little did the apprentices know that there was something watching them intently through the shadows.

"Yes?" The new king seemed intrigued.

"I need to know something, in all seriousness, what did you do to the other Apprentices? Where are they now?"

"Your so, what's the word?" Xehanort said to the ceiling, smiling. "Sweet. You see Ienzo, you are so sweet, that I'm afraid if I told you what happened to them that you would probably have a mental breakdown."

He chuckled deeply as he approached the youth. Unfortunately Xehanort was too preoccupied to notice the clear wire that was pulled between two pillars that sheltered Ienzo. The fall came as a shock to the foolish king.

As he was face forward on the ground Ansem appeared out of a trap door behind the red velvet curtains. He and Ienzo worked together to tie Xehanort up.

"You won't get away with this you know! Heartless come out!" He fumed.

There must have been thousands of evil wriggling shadows packed into that room. Just when Ansem began to think that there was no hope. A familiar face appeared.

"Eleaus!" Ienzo cried as the once gentle giant turned heartless defended his friends from the fray. By now Xehanort's bonds were released. He opened a portal and to everyone's amazement all of the heartless disappeared, including Eleaus. Xehanort took this opportunity to use his dark powers to strangle Ansem.

Ienzo tried to yank the dark thorns off of his teacher's neck, but he was just too weak. A cruel voice rang out in the distance. "Ienzo, I give you this ultimatum. Either agree to marry me, or I kill Master Ansem. The choice is yours."

Ienzo could not just stand there and watch his teacher die. But giving into Xehanort may be even worse. There was nothing he could do. Defeated the boy walked over to the sinister king.

"I will." Ienzo whispered.

Xehanort smiled, "You will what?" He seemed to be enjoying teasing Ienzo.

The boy's response came out in a growl, "Marry you."

"That's a good boy. Come we have a lot of planning to do." Xehanort said cheerily.

"Wait a minuet! Where is Ansem?" Ienzo glanced at the spot where his mentor lay a moment ago. Suddenly as Ienzo lost consciousness everything went black.

**A/N: Omg, everyone take a deep breath. This story just keeps getting longer! I will give you all a hint for what to expect in the next chapter, a white dress and a black dress. Also in the next chapter, there is going to be some lovin' so I want everyone's opinion on how far to go with Ienzo and Xehanort. So yaoi? Or something more soft core? Please review, and let me know what you all think of it so far. :D Much love. **

**Edit: 2010, this one has been looked over as well. :D I noticed that I made some mistakes, so I went over them again.**


	7. My lying Angel

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or it's characters. **

When Ienzo awoke he found himself in his, so-called room. The boy stretched and when he looked around, he almost jumped out of his skin. Xehanort was sitting on a wooden chair in the corner, staring hungrily at Ienzo.

The boy let out a squeak of surprise, as if on cue Xehanort sauntered over to the edge of Ienzo's bedside. Trying to take the youth's hand into his. "I was waiting for you to wake up. You make the sweetest faces when you sleep."

Ienzo attempted to pull away. But that just made Xehanort clamp down on his hand even harder. "Where do you think your going, precious?" Xehanort then pinned both of Ienzo's arms down to the fluffy bed, and straddled his hips. The white-haired youth boldly moved his face inches away from Ienzo's. This made poor Ienzo begin to shake with fear.

"Please don't." The violet-haired boy whispered quietly. Xehanort just smiled and brushed his lips over Ienzo's.

"Let go, that's disgusting!" The young boy squirmed.

Xehanort sat up boring into Ienzo's crystal blue eyes. "Ienzo, you have been chosen to be queen. Ruler of all heartless, and all of Radiant Garden. It is time that you succumbed to your fate."

"And what fate is that, exactly?" Ienzo eyed him cautiously.

Xehanort smiled a genuine smile. "Alright I'll humor you. As the queen of the heartless you have the ability to command all creatures of the dark. They will do as you say, so long as you have my approval. Since you are queen I am able to protect your heart from these creatures so long as you stay close to me. Are you satisfied?"

"No, not until you get off of me." Ienzo said flatly.

Xehanort began to feel very strange. As he looked at the boy whom had been his friend for so long. The apprentice had mixed emotions, he wanted to keep their friendship the same, but he also wanted to make love with him. To experience _it_ for the first time with someone who was closest to him. Ever sense the apprentices had started experimenting a more passionate side of Xehanort had emerged. Passionate for Ienzo, and deadly.

"Xehanort?" Ienzo's quiet voice snapped the older apprentice out of his thoughts.

"Yes?" he said dazed.

"What do you want from me?" Ienzo was slightly afraid of the answer he would receive, but he was curious all the same.

Xehanort said seriously, "I want your eternal love. I want you to stay with me and never leave."

It was then that Ienzo began to believe that he may never be able to escape from Xehanort. The blue-eyed boy was silent until Xehanort, having a change of heart, decided to let him up.

As the young king got up to leave he turned regarding Ienzo once more, "Oh, I forgot to mention that we will have a guest with us today. He wants to express sorrow for the loss of Ansem the Wise and extend his country's friendship. You must be on your best behavior."

This was all moving so fast that Ienzo barley had anytime to let his mind catch up. First Ansem comes back from the dead, then the fight with Xehanort, a wedding and now a lord coming to banter. Ienzo's head began to spin as a few servants barged into his lavish room and began to ready him for the company.

"King Xehanort has requested that you wear this Queen Ienzo."

"But... But it's a dress. I can't wear that." Xehanort slid next to Ienzo and whispered in his ear. "If you ever want to see your friends again in one piece you _will_ wear the dress." Ienzo grumbled, but put it on. The dress was a black with a corseted top with blood red flowers crawling up the sides.

A Few Hours Later:

A brown carriage pulled up to the broad gates of the castle. With a scrawny man wearing a tupae inside it.

Ienzo was shocked to see that people inhabited the streets of Radiant garden. The suffocating darkness that once surrounded the castle was replaced with sunshine and children laughing as they played simple games.

They dinned in a hall made of cold, white marble. Ienzo keep to himself while Xehanort and Lord Flynn penned out a treaty. Suddenly a noise echoed through the halls of the castle. It sounded like an animal being tortured.

The Lord's mouth hung open in surprise as he asked, "What on earth was that?"

Xehanort feigned confusion, "I'm not sure, but I'm going to find out. I will be back momentarily."

Xehanort excused himself, leaving Ienzo with a golden opportunity. "Sir, you must help me. Xehanort has gone mad."

The brunette gave Ienzo a look of bewilderment. "Excuse me?"

"I know that he has harmed Ansem the Wise. He may be dead, or trapped somewhere in the castle."

"What, but why?" Said Flynn.

"Xehanort wanted the crown and the kingdom." Ienzo stated unhappily.

"Well there is no way I am signing a treaty with him now." The skinny man crossed his arms, "But what can I do to help?"

"I need you to distract Xehanort for me while I search for Master Ansem."

"I .. I'll try." He stuttered.

Suddenly as if on cue Xehanort appeared again. "So sorry about that sir, just a stray dog chasing a cat and nothing more. Ienzo dear, I need you to fetch another pen for me, please?"

For the first time in a few days Ienzo felt a bit of hope, tugging at his heartstrings. "Of course." Ienzo nodded as he tried not to sprint out of the large room. He wanted so badly to find his friends.

Ienzo ran to the labs, but found them to be locked. So he tried Ansem's old office, but it seemed as if no one had been there for years. Ienzo looked sadly upon the large oak desk and pictures covered in dust. Next the youth checked the lecture hall. Still nothing.

He would have continued his search were it not for the horrid scream that echoed off the cold walls of the castle. Ienzo ran, as fast as he could in a dress, back to the place where all of the apprentices once gathered together every night for meals.

"Xehanort. What was _that_?"He said bursting through the double doors.

"What was what?" Xehanort was as irritating as ever.

"That awful noise. It sounded like someone was dying." Ienzo was determined to find out exactly everything that was going on.

"Well, I wouldn't call it dying per say, just losing something vital." Xehanort closed the distance between them.

Ienzo took a sweeping glance of the room and found that Lord Flynn was missing. "Where is he?"

"Why what ever could you mean Angel?" Xehanort cocked his head to the side, as he stared into Ienzo's eyes.

"Don't you play dumb with me. Where is Lord Flynn and how did all of the people just suddenly appear in the shops and homes? And what about the darkness that surrounded your castle. It just up and vanished? I don't know what your doing, but I don't like it." Ienzo said as he tried to back away. Fear tickling at his neck.

"The town would not be to Lord Flynn's liking, so I simply tweaked it. Let's discuss this no more" he said flatly as a mutant heartless entered the room. Ienzo tried not to scream as it started to spasm. Xehanort quickly sent the creature through a dark portal.

"That heartless looked a lot like a man."The short apprentice squeaked.

The pair were silent for a moment. Then Ienzo plucked up enough courage to say, "That was him wasn't it? Is that what the others have become?"

"Now is not the time to speak of such things. We are to be married tomorrow after all and you will be needing your sleep." Xehanort attempted to put an arm around Ienzo's waist, but the small violet-haired boy dodged the unwanted contact and ran as far away from Xehanort as he possibly could. He ran past the kitchen and into the library to collect his thoughts.

Ienzo was determined to find his family and escape before getting married to the demon. But he had no plan. How would such a small boy accomplish such a great task?

He would start in the underground dungeons. But find nothing. Except a very slippery floor and a meanly placed puddle.

Soaking, Ienzo looked in all of the apprentices rooms. The blue-eyed boy found everything in the same order the apprentices had left it. "Well this was a waste of time. Xehanort is sure to find me any moment now. Still ... I have to keep trying."

So with a resolved mind Ienzo checked out the work room. He found that inside the white closet was a makeshift bed and shredded pieces of rope. Ienzo took a sniff of the air. He could faintly sense a hint of chemicals, spices and remnants of sea-salt ice-cream. "They were here a few days ago. But where are they now?"

"Ienzo, I don't like this behavior your exhibiting. If you do not come back to me I will find you." His singsong voice rang in Ienzo's ears.

"Get out of my mind!" The blue-eyed boy shrieked as he clutched his head in dismay. "Stop creeping me out. This is not what the Xehnaort I use to know would do!" Ienzo ran as quickly as he could out of the white room, as if that would rid him of the voice in his head.

**In the Hall**

Xehanort was enraged, Ienzo had gone too far. Sure at times he could be frightening. But that was aside from the point. Ienzo had made a promise.

Every time someone left him alone he felt strange. He could hear voices whispering things to him. That was how he got the brilliant idea to trap Ienzo. He never really meant to scare the boy so. It would seem that Xehanort was _changing_.

"Ienzo" A voice called softly.

Ienzo's whole body froze in an instant. It took all of his strength to keep his mind from shutting down. "Is that you, Eleaus?"

A figure emerged from the dark. "No." Xehanort said in a deathly quiet voice.

The orange-eyed apprentice could have easily used the shadows to manipulate his form, but he knew that if he did that he would become something too evil to imagine. "Why do you leave me? Is it because I frighten you? Please do not be afraid."

"You are not yourself. I want you to release my friends. Now!" The small teen demanded.

Xehanort stood in front of the exit. Feet firmly planted to the ground. "No." Was his stern reply.

"Then I will not marry you." Ienzo shouted, he was both mad and scared.

"You will. Ienzo, you made a promise. But that is so like you. Making promises and then breaking them. You are a devious little thing."

Ienzo's heart jumped into his throat. "What do you mean?"

Xehanort's face contorted into that of a madman, "Remember the time when you _promised_ Ansem that you would watch the lab rats for a week? But you never did, you let them die. Then you tried to talk your way out of it. Or the time when you _promised_ to help with our charity drive, instead you sat in the library reading. Or worst of all you _promised_ to help me retrace my memories, but you left me alone in that cold room. So you could spend time with Eleaus!"

"Stop it! Your warping my mind! That is not what happened." He ran back the way he came, but was blocked by Xehanort. The young apprentice tried the other way, again and Xehanort teleported inches away from his face. "Your not as innocent as you claim to be. After all it was _you_ who convinced Ansem the Wise to build us that underground lab."

Ienzo's head began to spin. He recalled all of these events. The worst part about it was that Xehanort was telling the truth.

"Perhaps the darkness has gotten to you after all. Maybe I'm too late to save you." Ienzo glared as Xehanort continued, "I am feeling generous today, I'll cut you a deal. If you go through with the marriage I will release my hold on all of the residents in Radiant Gardens, including the other apprentices."

Ienzo was not a stupid child. He knew very well that this was a trap in the making. However his friends were nowhere to be found. Now was his only chance to save them.

In a sweeping gesture Ienzo responded, "As you wish."

Xehanort smiled as he summoned a portal of darkness and disappeared in it. A cluster of dusks guided Ienzo to his room. 'Back to square one.' He thought.

**A/N: So this chapter was the hardest one to crank out, out of all of my FF's. I seriously changed it around five times. Maybe more. I also recently suffered a family tragedy. I was not in the writing mood. I'm not overjoyed with this chapter, but the story needs to move on. I hope you all liked it. **


	8. The Wedding Day: A Bittersweet Reunion

**A/N: Dun dun dun da! And now, the moment you've all been waiting for…**

**The Wedding Day! **

"I want you looking your best for our wedding." That phrase Xehanort uttered not long ago echoed through Ienzo's head all evening.

The small apprentice had a very large lump in his throat. He knew that this day would come and he had dreaded it all the same. Xehanort's servants (the non-possessed ones) wasted no time in immediately getting Zexion clean and dressed for the wedding.

"Do I really have to wear this?" The youth said, pointing to the strapless, white, ball gown, he was being forced into. It had an overabundance of aurora borealis crystals and horrid white heels that matched.

"King Xehanort has requested that you wear this wedding dress specifically." A large, overbearing woman said blandly. "_It should have been me!"_ shewhispered to herself.

Ienzo chose to shrug off the strange comment. He had much more important things to be thinking about. Like escaping from the castle before he had to walk down the aisle.

As he pondered this, Ienzo was rushed back to his room, where he was told to wait until the priest was ready.

This was the moment he was waiting for! Wasting no time Ienzo tried the door, but someone had locked it. Next, he checked the window and was greeted by a cluster of dusks.

"I guess I will have to wait until they come for me. Then I'll make my getaway." The violet-haired boy thought.

Ienzo attempted to read as a way of passing the time, but, instead he nervously picked at a scab on his knee. When the servants finally came there were too many. They pushed the tiny apprentice down the hall. He had no way of sneaking off unnoticed.

As the group walked a sheen veil was squished onto Ienzo's head. It was two times too big and trailed far behind him.

His small heart fluttered and hammered in his chest. Ienzo had no idea what to do as they approached the large wooden carved doors that lead to the outside gardens.

He noticed a mirror on the wall to his left. He had a moment to glance into it. Ienzo had been forced to wear rouge, eye shadow and a sparkling diamond necklace. The boy turned away from the sight. Disgusted with himself and his lack of strength. Were he stronger, he could have found his friends and freed them. All of the sudden, he saw a dark figure in the background of the mirror, but the second he tried to look again the servants pulled him away.

The iron lined doors opened to revel the gardens, bathed in warm sunlight. To Ienzo, it would be a refreshing welcome from the darkness that he had been surrounded by. Were it not for the fact the he was soon to be married.

Purple flowers covered snow white arches all the way down a blood red aisle. It just dawned upon Ienzo that he would have to walk all the way down that dreadful aisle in order to get to the alter. Much to his misfortune, many had gathered for this momentous occasion. Practically everyone in Radiant Gardens was there. (And they seemed to be alright)

"Well it looks that Xehanort intends to keep his end of the bargain, for now…." Ienzo thought, just as the band began to strike up, 'Here comes the bride'.

The young boy gulped for air as he took the first step outside. Suddenly thousands of eyes turned to stare at him. Ienzo took a step back, so many thoughts wandered quickly through his mind. _'Will I ever see my friends again? Is Master Ansem dead, or worse?' 'What will the heartless do with me once I am queen?' 'What is Xehanort going to do with me for that matter?' 'This dress itches.'_

He slowly exhaled, gripping his bouquet with a grip tighter than the jaws of life. Ienzo finally began to make his trek down the aisle. Dozens of strange faces peered at him from the crowd. Ienzo could not help but pity them, for all of these innocent people were caught up in Xehanort's madness as well.

Though it felt like forever to Ienzo, the teen arrived at the alter in a matter of moments.

"My dear, you look absolutely ravishing!" The older said as he took Ienzo's hand and rubbed it softly.

Ienzo paid no attention to the priest, as he read their vows and asked them to repeat after him. Ienzo merely glared at Xehanort with a coldness that the youth did not know he possessed.

As the ceremony dragged on the small apprentice could not help feeling nervous. Was this really it? Would he really be married to his childhood friend-turned-monster? And if he was, would Xehanort keep up his end of the deal?

Ienzo began to fidget with the bouquet of black roses he was holding.

Sooner than blue-eyed boy thought the priest reached the infamous line, "If, for any reason, these two should not be wed speak now or forever hold your peace."

Xehanort shot out a look to everyone in the audience, as if he was daring anyone to say a peep.

After a few dreadful seconds of silence the priest began to continue, until….

"Yes sir. I do." A strong voice rang out.

The crowd gasped and Xehanort growled. It was…..

Eleaus!

Ienzo's protecting friend ran down the aisle. He looked so much older than he really was. Only twenty and already he had worry lines imbedded deep into his forehead.

"Eleaus!" the boy cried.

Ienzo tried to run to his friend, but, Xehanort hastily grabbed him by the arm.

Gunfire resounded throughout the gardens. All of the guests went into a state of pandemonium. Braig tumbled through the crowds, wielding a pair of pistols and laughing like a lunatic.

Then, Dilan dropped down violently on top of Xehanort from the arch directly above them.

Even began shouting spells from a distance as Eleaus grabbed a hold of Ienzo.

The two apprentices scrambled through the panicked crowds. Ienzo could not keep up so Eleaus picked him up and carried him far from the gardens.

The blue eyed boy could hear the most appalling noises echoing behind them. But he did not want to see what was transpiring. Instead Ienzo closed his eyes and leaned into Eleaus. For some reason though, his friend was devoid of warmth. Feeling as cold as death.

Eleaus carried Ienzo a few miles away from the castle. After he surveyed the area for threats. When Eleaus believed it was safe, he set Ienzo down. He gave the violet-haired teen a new set of clothes and let him change in peace.

Once Ienzo finished dressing the others began to arrive. The boy watched them with shock. His friends looked so different then he distinctly remembered.

Dilan was successful in gaining a horrible gash on the left side of his face. His hair had been freed of it's tie and now became tangled dreads. Like a messy spider. His eyes were dark and dangerous. Dilan looked so fearsome that Ienzo did not want to even glance at him.

Even had grown paler than before (if that were possible) and looked terribly ragged. Wrinkles lined his face. There was no more energy in his steps. The once excitable scientist had become a ghostly old man.

Braig now had a long grey streak running through his jet black hair. The playful guard of radiant gardens, now had the appearance of an insane, starved animal.

Ienzo took notice for the first time, that Braig had a make-shift patch over his eye. "What happened?" the smallest apprentice asked quietly.

His answer came out as a half-hearted laugh, "Nothing little buddy, just lost it in a heartless ambush."

'That wasn't the only thing you lost during that was it?' The boy said knowingly.

Braig sighed deeply and ruffled the boy's violet, shaggy hair.

Ienzo gave everyone a sweeping glance. The apprentices looked like the wind had been knocked out of them. They were all staring off into the horizon. Eleaus was the only one who looked Ienzo in the eye. It seemed that the apprentices were lost in their own minds.

"Why do you all look like you've given up? We're all free. We can leave together now." Ienzo tried to keep the edge of hysteria out of his voice, as he spoke.

They all stared at the ground.

"Don't worry about us anymore, you're the only one left that still has a heart." Eleaus said solemnly.

"What?" Ienzo all but shrieked.

Eleaus began to "Go on now. Go be free, some place safe and far away from here."

"Why aren't any of you coming with me? I'm so confused." Ienzo pulled at his hair.

"We are too far gone. The darkness has taken over all of us. Which means that Xehnaort can do anything he wants now…" Even said, in an almost melancholy voice.

Dilan held Even's hand to comfort the scientist, as he continued, "Xehnaort controls the darkness in our hearts and so he can control all of our actions. The only reason we were able to prevent your marriage was because he was distracted."

"No matter what you do, never return here." said Braig said cryptically.

Iezno chocked back a sob, "But, I don't want to be alone. I can't leave without all of you. I just can't!"

Eleaus lovingly put an arm around Ienzo shoulder. The others just stoically watched, as Eleaus tried to comfort him. They knew this had to be done. Though most of them were loath to do it. For it was better that Ienzo live on his own then be with them as a slave to the darkness.

When Ienzo had stopped shaking Eleaus patted his head and walked him to a dirt road. A road that led out of the city. That, hopefully, would led Ienzo to a different life.

Ienzo looked into Eleaus's eyes with such anguish that even without a heart he still felt a pang of guilt deep down. But he continued nonetheless;

"So, go now, Ienzo, for all of our sakes and sacrifices." Eleaus coaxed gently. With that Eleaus gave him a final push toward the sunset.

He stumbled toward the horizon, looking back at his friends, no _**his family**_. Ienzo's heart was breaking. He felt as if he were hanging on a single thread. His head pounded and every muscle was sore.

He promised himself that he wouldn't look back. It would only cause him more heartache, but he did anyway.

He saw, one by one, the apprentices disappearing into black smoke. Eleaus was last, casting a look of longing at him. Then he vanished. Just like _that._

That last thread that was holding him up snapped. He broke down into a waterfall of tears. Yowling and moaning as he fell onto the rocky ground.

He crawled on his belly to a sheltered patch of grass near the forest line.

Ienzo curled up into a ball in the dirt. His lungs burned, breathing suddenly became an impossible feat.

He cried all night long and when his tears had all run out he just stared into the endless darkness of night.

**A/N: There is so much craziness in this thing that I am about to explode! XD It feels good to be writing this story again. It may be weird, but it's still my baby.X3 I just noticed that it has been one year since I updated this. So sorry for the wait. ;_; **

**Anyway what with A new Form, a New Life wrapping up I thought I'd finish this one next. There should be one or two more chapters left for this one. (depending on how I feel about the ending) **

**On a color note, Gawd, Xehanort does not know what colors to put together, I mean come on, purple roses as decorations, but the bride carries black? And a red aisle? He should fire his wedding planner. **

**Anyway, R&R. Hope you all enjoyed. :D**


	9. The Ending and the New Begining

The cold dirt clung to Ienzo's cheek as he lifted his aching head, and tears had stained his white shirt. The young apprentice was woken up by the sound of a happy jay, singing it's song to the world, but, Ienzo could not revel in it. Nor could he find any reason to be happy. For his heart had been broken. And now it was time to fix it. Fix everything that had happened.

Deliberately ignoring what the others had told him the day before Ienzo stomped off to the castle in a blind rage. He would make Xehanort pay for all of the pain he had caused him, and everyone else.

This time around would be different, instead of cursing his lack of strength Ienzo would use a tool much more valuable than that. He would use his mind. His cunning. And any other treacherous tricks he could think of.

He ignored the protest in his muscles as he made his way up the familiar stone steps. The gargantuan doors seemed to open for him on their own accord.

Dusks greeted Ienzo at the door. But they shrunk away as he seethingly shot them a glare. In Iezno's line of sight everything blurred. Shadows and light danced before his eyes in anamorphous shapes. Like they were in between light and darkness.

Xehanort was seated in the garden. Fractured light streamed in through fountain water and gnarly trees. Light fell on the heartless king in a strange way, it softened his features. Reminding Ienzo, for a moment, of happier times. Before all of this chaos had happened.

Ienzo had the high ground this time around, as he entered the garden standing tall on a hill. He smirked, temporarily enjoying his sudden height advantage.

"Iezno?" Shock echoed through Xehanort's voice. "You came back?" Ienzo was reminded of the real Xehanort, just for a second. Then his face snapped back into his usual unreadable mask.

Ienzo gazed at his once friend with a glossy stare, "We have much to discuss." The boy said in a serious tone.

"Of course." Xehanort sighed, standing up and brushing stray grass bit off his pants.

"What have you done with the others?" Ienzo snapped.

Xehanort looked away from Ienzo, with an almost pained and sorrowful look on his face. He mouthed a soundless, 'I'm sorry', to Ienzo.

The blue-eyed boy came to the terrible realization that there might not be a way to reverse the damage Xehanort caused. Still he had to try, "Can you change them back?" He gulped.

Xehanort paused sensing Ienzo's apprehension.

After a moment he replied, "No, I can't"

Without meaning to Ienzo let out a shaky sigh. The young apprentice then turned to walk away. Not really sure what he would do next.

"Wait Ienzo!" Xehanort called after his friend.

"I think I can fix all of this, if, I had help. I cannot change then back, but there might be another way."

Ienzo wrinkled his nose in disgust and then turned around. "Oh, really?" He said sarcastically. There was no possible way. After all of the secret research he and the other apprentices had done on the heart there was just no bringing back a heart once it was lost.

"Yes, I can. There is a way." Xehanort pleaded.

"How do I know this isn't a trick?" Ienzo spat.

Xehanort looked up at him with intense graveness, his orange eyes looked different right now, for some reason Iezno could not fathom. "You don't." he replied simply. "But, would you rather be alone again? You and I both know that is the one thing you most fear. As long as someone is beside you it does not matter if the darkness closes in around you. Just as long as you are not alone, you and I are similar in that regard."

Ienzo closed his eyes. Xehanort had hit the nail on the head. He knew all too well that the very reason Iezno returned was because he was too afraid to leave Radiant Gardens by himself. He would rather be with anyone, even a madman, than be all by himself again.

"All right, you win. For now." Ienzo said warily.

"Would you like to join me in the kitchen for some lunch?" Xehanort said cheerily, his tone completely shifting. This schizophrenic behavior was difficult for Ienzo to get used to.

The two wandered over to the ghostly kitchen hall where all of the apprentices used to gather together and make meals and messes. Just seeing the place made Ienzo's heart ache, so he took a sip of his tea and shut his eyes tightly, shutting out the painful memories of yesterday.

They ate in silence and afterwards, per Xehanort's suggestion, they made their way to the lecture hall, where all of his notes on hearts were now hidden.

Ienzo learned that there was one way to get a heart back, Xehanort intended to form Kingdom Hearts here in Radiant Gardens. The boy believed this to be a foolish plan, yet, he wanted more than anything to save his family. Even if it was for the solo purpose of him no longer being alone.

Xehanort was in the middle of discussing how to go about constructing Kingdom Hearts, when his eyes suddenly went cloudy, a dark shadow cast itself over his face. He was staring into the distance at something Iezno could not see. "Xehanort?" He said timidly after a few moments.

He turned to stare Ienzo down, "Do you ever get lonely Ienzo? I mean so lonely that the feeling almost suffocates you? I just, wanted my best friend to never leave. I got so jealous of all the time you wanted to spend with Eleaus that I felt like I was losing you."

"I didn't want to be alone either. But, that does not excuse you for trying to kill him." Ienzo shouted.

"Can you ever forgive me love?" Something seemed all wrong about his eyes, they were glowing and the shadows started to appear. The walls spiraled with blackness and creatures began bubbling from the floor.

"If you say you'll be mine, I can give you everything! After all, you came back to me." He chuckled madly.

Then, the king started to spasm and writhe on the floor.

He began choking, it sounded like multiple voices sewed together into one. "Ienzo, you must leave."

"What? Xehanort? Are you…fighting the darkness within yourself?"

"Yes, and I am losing. I'm not Xehanort anymore. Believe me when I say that I would never hurt you like this. But the darkness in me has taken over. You must run now! Before that other side of me takes over completely."

Ienzo nodded as he prepared to take off, but, Xehanort grabbed his hand. "Ienzo, I am so sorry my friend. I let this thing exploit my emotions. I know it's not enough to say sorry, but I hope some day you can forgive me."

He ran faster then he ever had in his life. Through the great white marble halls shadows began rising, and giving chase. Ienzo knew that his time was limited. But where? Where could he run to? Ienzo would not give up, he wanted to rescue his friends. The Balcony! This was the final moment, it was now or never! He had always read stories of great heroes, how they would sacrifice themselves to save others. Well, here was Ienzo's chance. He worried that he may not be strong enough to go through with it.

After looking over Xehanort's notes he realized there was a portal being formed, right underneath the balcony. It lead to the place where those without hearts were sent. This was his only chance to part from Xehanort forever and reunite with his family.

The creatures clawed and nipped at his heals but, still he ran.

Ienzo came upon the long hallway that lead to the balcony, he sprinted as quickly as he could, almost there!

A shadow shot out and grabbed his leg. The boy hit the marble ground face first. His ears rang and he felt something sticky dripping down his head. Still, Ienzo fought furiously with the creature to pry it off.

Xehanort materialized out of a dark portal, wearing a long black coat. "Ienzo, you might as well give up now, you are going to be mine forever, until the day you die. There is no point in resisting me anymore Dear."

Ienzo managed to throw the shadow off, but Xehanort was now closing in on him.

The boy stood up, "Whatever you are that has possessed Xehanort's body, I've said this once and I'll say this to you again, I will NEVER be your's!" He screamed with all his might and willpower.

The demon just laughed. "Poor sweet Ienzo, just wait and see what will become of you when I give you're heart to darkness. You will make a most devastating heartless queen."

Ienzo grimaced as Xehanort grabbed his shoulders and forced him to the ground. "But, first, there are still _other_ things I can still do to you're human body."

Ienzo struggled to push the madman off of him. As Xehanort tried to practically rip Ienzo's clothes off, the boy managed to stab him in the eye with his fingers.

He scrambled up and bolted to the edge of the balcony.

Xehanort sauntered slowly towards him. "And what do you think you are doing? There is nowhere for you to go. You are trapped, like a rat."

Ienzo gulped, this was his only chance, he had to take it. "Goodbye Xehanort." he said as he stepped up onto the railing.

Xehanort seemed to piece together what he was going to do quickly enough. "No!" He shouted running over to the edge.

He case one last sad look at Xehanort before taking one step off of the balcony. Colors swirled around Ienzo as he thrashed about through the air. He could barely make out Xehanort's anguished scream as the blood pounding in his ears was as loud as a symphony. He allowed himself to smile, feeling free for the first time in his entire life. This may have lasted a few seconds, but it was time he would relish for years to come.

Ienzo felt his body being slammed into walls, he barely noticed the pain as the blackness overtook him.

Blackness, darkness, void…

That was all there was for the longest time.

Ienzo was sound asleep as a hooded figure approached his new shell. "Ienzo. Zexion," The figure whispered with a hint of pride in his voice. "You played right into my hands love."

Xemnas smirked as he removed his hood. "Didn't I tell you we would always be together, even if we are now just nobodies. You will always be mine." He kissed Ienzo's forehead and left just as the sound of faint voices reached his ear.

Ienzo stirred as he felt his body moving, he was floating? No, that could not be right. He opened his eyes a little wider and saw…..

The apprentices! He tried to smile, but his broken body would not let him. "Ele…au..ss." He managed.

His friend looked down upon him as he carried the boy through the World-That-Never-Was. Eleaus frowned.

Ienzo was confused, he would have thought they would be happy to see him. Now, that he thought about it through, he was not happy to see them. In fact he could not feel anything.

"Is he awake?" Even's precise voice rang out.

"Yes," Eleaus replied gruffly.

They all marched on like a group of broken tin soldiers.

"You should explain things to him then." Dilan said.

"Explain what?" Ienzo asked in a raspy voice.

Eleaus set him down, "Why did you ignore our commands?" He chastised.

"I…I thought I could save you." Ienzo half lied.

Eleaus just shook his head. "You no longer have a heart, you are now a nobody."

Ienzo frowned. He knew he would understand in time, but for now he was tired and wanted nothing more than to sleep.

"Ienzo, welcome to the World-That-Never-Was." Eleaus said without any conviction, gesturing to the emptiness of the ruined city around them. Ienzo looked at his friends and saw the same emptiness in this place reflected in his companions eyes.

If this was to be his new home at least his friends were there by his side. He knew that together they could accomplish anything. Even if they were mad at him, even if they had no hearts and even if they were far away from home, they were all still a family. Ienzo was certain they would be together no matter what.

So, with new found strength all five of the apprentices walked towards the castle in the distance. Where fate and destiny awaited them. Together.

**A/N: After years of working on this baby I have finally finished it! I was originally going to write a sequel to this, but seeing as it took me so long to finish this one, that is not going to happen. So, if you all want, I will post some one shots or excerpts relating to what happens between these two as nobodies. I was also, not sure if I should come out with an epilogue to this or not. Let me know if any of you think it needs that. Anyway, thank you all so much for reading my story and dealing with all of my delays. It feels surreal to finally be done with The Object of My Affection. I had a terrific time writing it. Now, onto more of my stories. I hope you all will read some of my other stuff in the future. Thanks and peace out.**


End file.
